marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Eternities: Issue 8
Previous Issue of Eternities: http://marvelcomicsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Eternities:_Issue_7 Now to Luke's battle with Nex... Nex: Forms the scythe Alright King Luke. Your reign is over. Luke: *For some reason, his powers counter mine. I need help. * Luke contacts Preston telepathically Luke: Preston? I need backup in Ignus Terra! Preston: Agh!!! You're interrupting too?! I'm quiet busy myself!!! In the wake of a black hole- '''Preston gets blasted with a beam but absorbs some and shoots it back destroying 4 more ships. '''Dude what's going on with you?? Luke: This kid, Grim's son, he's trying to revive EVERY villain and kill EVERY hero!! He's to powerful for me! He destroyed Ignus Terra and killed everyone. Even his own father. I need serious help here! Preston: Yea I probably need more help over here!! There's aliens trying to DRAG A GALAXY to OUR GALAXY and make the two black holes collide bruh!!! That would end us all!! Just go in your demon form and kill him already!! RRAAAAAHHHH!! '''He jumps on a ship and runs on it. He makes a sword that cuts the whole top of the ship open and then it explodes. ''' Luke: Woah, you need way more help than me. Gotta go!!! Nex kicks Luke in the stomach so hard it cracks his armor and blasts Luke back into his broken throne Nex: Who were you talking to? Luke: A man with the Phoenix Force. Nex: Heh. Weak. Luke: Dumbass. You're just a child. Nex: Hey! I'm only 70 years younger than you! I'm in my early two hundreds! Luke: Gets up and brushes off the rubble Yeah well let me tell you something. Listen up, this'll be good; you know, I really hate when- Luke interrupts himself by shooting hell lightning at Nex. Nex does nothing and takes it straight in the chest as it charges around him. He stands unaffected and looks bored Nex: What was that? Ha. Luke: *WHAT THE F*CK?!?* That was my weakest attack. Nex: Attacking me mid conversation? I expected better from you. His anger rises and he sets himself on fire, turning into a huge living flame like an Ifrit then causes a huge Hell Fire explosion the size of a Nuke. Luke opens his eyes and he's back on Earth. Nex is standing there with smoke coming from him Luke: Wh-what happened? Nex: I completely destroyed Ignus Terra. Luke: You... Nex: Yup. It's gone. Amazing how you survived the explosion though. Luke: Why are you doing this?!? Nex: It's fun. Luke: Ever heard of video games? Pretty fun too. Super hero movies, comic books, role playing, all fun things! Not f*cking killing!!!! Nex: Calm down. Luke: CALM DOWN?!? Luke flies at Nex aand grabs him by the throat while flying. He flies through the church still holding him and flies through multiple buildings smashing him through them then crushes his throat and throws him out to sea. In half a second, Nex jumps back at half the speed of light and punches Luke so hard, it breaks his armor apart and rips Luke apart. Almost instantly, Luke regenerates mid air and grabs Nex's leg and throws him to the ground then stomps down so hard, it causes an earthquake. Nex turns to darkness and attaches to a civilian who then runs to Luke and bear hugs him then explodes like a human bomb of Hell Fire and darkness which rips half of Luke's face off. Luke regenerates then explodes into darkness, grabs Nex as a shadow and re-materialises with Nex and then proceeds to fist fight him with each hit causes ripples in the air Preston is heading over to the other galaxy when... Preston is dodging beams and then gets hit with other and flies back. He then flies lightspeed at a ship's rear the grabs it by something, and swings it around 360 and then throws at the other ship about to fire its beam and a large explosion occurs. Preston flies into it, absorbing all the fire and his eyes start to glow. He shoots 100 fireballs from his mouth in super speed which distract the enemies and he continues his onward attack to the galaxy. '' Hope: ''Hey. Bastard. '' Preston: ''HOPE! My GOD! You are very persistent... '' Hope: ''YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TIME HAS PASSED?! I'M SERIOUSLY PISSED RIGHT NOW. '' Preston: ''OKAY SHUT UP!! I'M ACTUALLY STOPPING THIS THING, I THINK. JUST LET ME FIGHT!! '''Preston flies to 3 ships lined up and does a 900 spin waving his right arm at the ships as they launch heavy cannons. He releases disintegration waves at the ships and then the beams disintegrate into little energy molecules as do the ships leaving nothingness there. '' Hope: What are you doing?! Are you still trying to- '' Preston: ''Hope, please. Let me do this. I've taken out a lot of ships already, I got this. It's just that, for some reason they're all in a line... I don't know why. Hope: ...Well... It beats me too... Look Preston you need help. '' Preston: ''Maybe I do... '''He flies into a ship's energy storage and flies out the other end blowing it up. '''Look you don't need to look after me. I can do things by myself. I've used a team to do the craziest sh*t now I'm trying to do things by myself. I miss this feeling. I've changed my mind in needing help. I just asked Luke for help and now- '''He forms the raptor that towers over multiple ships and releases feathers that go straight clean through the ships. He keeps talking. '-now, I just feel like I need some time alone. When I feel like I need help, I'll contact you okay? '' Hope: Alright Preston... Good luck... '''She leaves ''' Preston: *Whew... Let's do this..* ''He stops the onslaught of his Phoenix attack and flies down to the level of the ships and goes to the most recent one that's not destroyed. He sees a small that seems like an electric thing and he goes into it but suddenly Preston feels a huge pressure on his chest and looks around. ''*The hell is this feeling?!* '''''He looks around and feels a high gravitational energy passing through his body and then he contacts Hope. Hope: Hey. Preston: Uh Hope, I need help... I feel this gravitational energy passing through me. I don't know-'' Hope: ''Just pass through the ships where you feel that from and see if you keep feeling it. '' Preston: ''Got cha... '''He heads out burning the ship and goes through another and feels the same sensation. '''Yep, I feel it. '' Hope: ''Alright... I have a theory. If it's strong gravitational energy, maybe the ships are conjuring the energy through their beams or something. That COULD be dragging the energy of the black hole in the other galaxy but I could be wrong. Preston: It's alright. If we go with that, then all I gotta do is destroy all the ships right? I can do that... '''He slams his fists together.' Hope: ''Alright, go get em'. '' Preston: ''Gottcha... '''Preston's eyes glows as he starts to slash at the ships light speed destroying them one by one. ''' Back to Luke fighting Nex Luke and Nex are still throwing shockwave creating punches but then Nex turns bioluminescent and shines heavenly light at Luke, burning his skin off. Luke tries to power through it and is struggling a lot but he manages to cover it with darkness then punch Nex so hard, his neck breaks along with Luke's hand. Luke's hand regenerates then Nex turns his head 180° back to normal then grows really sharp teeth and bites Luke's neck off Luke: AHHHHHHHHH FUUUUUUUUU!!!!! Luke kicks Nex away then holds his neck as it heals B*tch!! Nex: Retard!! Luke flies at Nex at near light speed then flies while punching him around the world then they land underwater. They are still fighting which makes huge waves. A shark swims towards them but Nex just kicks it making it explode into blood Luke: BASTARD!!! Nex: PISS OFF! Nex grabs Luke's throat and then throws him out of the water and then flies up after him then dashes into him at light speeds around the world again. They slow down as Luke resists and they land on the Eiffel Tower and still punch each other. Luke: While dodging punches Hey random citizens! Nothing to see here! Nex: There won't be anything left to see!! Nex breathes fire at Luke but Luke absorbs it through his mouth then breathes darkness back out at Nex, damaging him Nex then flies at Luke and grabs him then flirs off. They struggle while fighting in the air Luke: STUPID KID!!! Nex: PRICK!! Breathes fire on Luke which burns his face off. Luke then rips Nex's head off and tosses his body away Luke: WOAH!! Few...Suddenly, Nex teleports infront of Luke and punches through his stomach. Luke kicks him away the blasts a lightning bolt at him stunning him. Luke the dashes at him and flies at Light speed while choking Nex around the world and then they land into the ground. They keep wrestling while they blast through the Earth's crust until they last in an open laboratory with scientists and the HYDRA sign on the wall. They stop fighting while the scientists watch them in shock '' Luke: Uhhhh...hi? Nex: Well done idiot. You got us in a secret base! Luke: Shut up. ''Luke pushes Nex off him then stands up Well. Luke causes fire to instantly come up and burn each scientist and desintergrate them They were evil anyway. Nex punches Luke on his neck which sends him flying upwards out the base and back on the surface of the Earth Luke stays flying in the air as Nex flies out the ground hovering infront of Luke Luke: You won't win this. Nex: Whatever helps you sleep at night. Luke: You can't beat me. You can't beat any of us. Nex: He facepalms Don't you understand I'm a thousand times better than you? Luke: Really? Luke kicks Nex so far that he flies across the world until finally stopping after landing near the Leaning Tower of Pisa and landing on the ground. Luke flies there almost instantly watching Nex healing on the ground from above Nex: D*ck! Luke: A**hole. Nex flies at Luke but Luke kicks him back to the ground. He then picks up the Leaning Tower of Pisa and slams it on Nex leaving a big hole in the side of it. He then places it back down but instead leaning the wrong way Luke: That's how it's meant to be right? Whatever. Back to Preston Preston: Hey Phoenix Raptor, what else can you do? Phoenix: I cun haz da powr tu fix tings. Preston: Then do that. Phoenix: Lol k. The Phoenix fixes the Alien blackhole sh*t and Preston returns to Earth for a beer Back to Luke